


Come On, Let's Sleep in My Bed

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Yue, Ambassador Yue (Avatar), Background Relationships, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Northern Water Tribe Ambassador Yue, Pining, Pining Yue (Avatar), Sharing a Bed, Yue (Avatar) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: After a night of drinking, Yue invites Suki to spend the night in her bed.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Yueki Holiday Exchange





	Come On, Let's Sleep in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my yueki buddy @dumbcatra on twitter!
> 
> Title from Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko

Yue finishes reading yet another boring report and looks up at where Suki is tapping incessantly at the arm of her chair.

“Sorry,” Suki says when she notices Yue looking. 

“It’s fine.”

Yue picks up the next report in the pile and begins reading as Suki shifts in her chair. When Yue looks up Suki is upside down, her legs over the back of the chair.

“Comfortable?” Yue asks with a laugh.

“Not really.”

“You know you don’t have to hang out with me on your day off.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Suki asks, shifting again so that she’s sitting with her legs over one of the arms, back against the other.

“What? No! Of course not. I love your company.”

“Well good, because I’m not going anywhere.”

Yue ducks her head and pretends to read the report in her hands.

“You still want to drink once you’re done, right?”

Yue nods and resumes reading the report. There’s silence for a few minutes as Yue writes notes on the report and Suki sits and stares. When Yue finally sets the scroll to the side Suki breaks the silence.

“You ready to go drink now?”

Yue looks at the pile of reports she should probably finish reading before the end of the day, then looks back at the hopeful smile on Suki’s face.

“Yeah. I’m all done.”

Suki grins and jumps out of the chair, grabbing Yue’s hand and pulling her out of the room. 

Suki is a very physically affectionate person. It’s one of the first things Yue noticed about Suki when she moved to Caldera to live in the palace and serve as ambassador for the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka had excitedly introduced her to Suki, one of the Kyoshi Warriors working as a guard for Zuko, and Yue had immediately fallen in love.

Okay, it was just infatuation at first. But Yue couldn’t help it. Suki was beautiful, and looked so badass in her makeup. She had smiled at Yue and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles as she looked up at Yue. Yue had known right then and there that she was a goner.

Things only got worse when Yue watched Suki train. Watching Suki beat Sokka match after match left Yue in awe. Seeing Suki without her makeup for the first time had left Yue speechless. But what really ruined Yue was all the physical contact.

Suki was always touching Yue. A hand on Yue’s arm as Suki walked past, a hug in greeting, a head on her shoulder as they sat side by side. Yue wasn’t used to people touching her. She’d always been treated as a fragile princess, someone to be seen but not felt.

Suki’s touches brought warmth and affection, and they made Yue fall in love with Suki, who had quickly become her best friend.

“I already had drinks brought to your chambers,” Suki says, breaking Yue out of her reminiscing. “We’ll have to ask for dinner to be brought up though.” 

Yue savors the feeling of Suki’s hand in hers as they make the trek to Yue’s room. Yue tries not to be too upset when Suki let’s go upon entering. 

Yue immediately walks over to her vanity while Suki starts pouring drinks. Yue takes off her outer robe and then reaches up to untie her hair. She brushes through the long white strands before walking over to join Suki in the living area.

Suki is staring at her with wide eyes when Suki takes a seat on the couch.

“What?” Yue asks.

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen you with your hair down before.”

“Oh,” Yue self consciously touches her hair.

“It looks beautiful. You’re beautiful,” Suki says, and reaches out to run her fingers through it. 

Yue holds her breath as Suki enters her space, resisting the urge to lean forward and press her lips against Suki’s.

“You should wear it down more often,” Suki says as she finally pulls back.

“Yeah, maybe,” Yue replies noncommittal.

“Here,” Suki hands Yue a glass of wine, holding up her own as Yue takes the glass, their fingers brushing. “To a night of fun.”

“Cheers.”

They tap their glasses together and then Yue takes a big gulp of wine. They make it through half the bottle before their dinner arrives. They crack jokes as they eat, shoulders brushing.

“Try this,” Yue says, holding a slice of a peach up to Suki’s mouth. Suki’s lips brush against Yue’s fingers as she eats the peach. Yue feels her cheeks heat up as she quickly grabs another slice of peach to shove into her own mouth so she doesn’t do something even more stupid like kiss Suki.

“I thought Sokka and Zuko were going to join us,” Yue says.

“I invited them but Zuko said he was too busy and Sokka said he was gonna hang out in Zuko’s office to make sure Zuko doesn’t overwork himself.”

“Is that code for ‘we’re gonna make out all evening and don’t want you to know that’s why we’re ditching you’ or is Sokka really choosing work over a night of drinking?”

Suki bursts into laughter at that, and Yue can’t help the proud smile that graces her face. She loves making Suki laugh.

“I don’t know but either way I’m sure they’re gonna spend the night making out instead of doing work.”

“Well they’re missing out because we’re fun.”

“Hell yeah we are!” Suki says as she leans even farther into Yue’s space. 

Suki stays pressed against Yue’s side for the rest of the evening as they switch to drink water and exchange stories about Sokka being an idiot.

Eventually Suki stands up and stretches.

“It’s late, I should probably head back to my room,” Suki says, not seeming very happy about it.

“Stay here tonight,” Yue blurts out.

Suki’s head whips around to look at Yue.

“I mean, your room is on the other side of the castle. And you’re drunk. And my bed is big. We can just share it. If you want.”

Yue knows it’s a stupid excuse. Suki’s room isn’t actually that far, and they’re barely tipsy anymore. She’s sure Suki is going to say no, that she finds the suggestion odd, that things are going to be weird between them.

“That would be great,” Suki says with a smile. 

Suki crosses the room and climbs into the bed as Yue moves around to blow out the candles. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before she turns around to climb into the bed herself.

Suki immediately moves closer to Yue so their arms brush under the blankets.

“Goodnight Yue.”

“Sweet dreams.”

Suki nuzzles into the pillow and falls asleep almost instantly. Yue turns her head away from her best friend to stare at the ceiling. It hurts to have Suki so close, to feel what it would be like if she and Suki were actually together. It’s Yue’s own fault though. She’s always been impulsive when it comes to Suki, suggesting the things she wants without thinking through the consequences. Yue doesn’t think she’ll be able to sleep, she’s not sure she even wants to when she could savor the feeling of Suki by her side instead.

Yue must fall asleep at some point, because she wakes up slowly, feeling warm and comfortable. She moves closer to the warmth next to her as she slowly gains consciousness. Her eyes fly open as she realizes what the warmth next to her is.

“Good morning,” Suki says quietly.

“Uh, good morning.”

“Did you sleep well?” Suki asks. She’s smiling softly at Yue. The sun is coming through the windows and casting a warm glow across her face.

Yue doesn’t think, just moves closer to press her lips against Suki’s. She feels Suki tense beneath her and jerks back.

“Oh Tui, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Yue says, scrambling back in the bed.

Suki is touching her lips and looking at Yue with wide eyes. She suddenly smiles, reaching out to rest a hand on Yue’s shoulder.

“Woah, it’s okay. It’s more than okay. You just caught me off guard is all.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really. Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Yue breathes out.

And then Suki’s lips are on her’s, and they’re really kissing this time. It only lasts a few seconds before they pull away, breath mingling as they lay next to each other with their eyes closed. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Suki whispers.

“Me too.” 

Yue opens her eyes to look at Suki, who’s really here, in Yue’s bed, caressing Yue’s face after they just kissed. 

Suki smiles at Yue, so tender and full of love that Yue’s heart feels like it’s going to burst. 

“We’re girlfriends now, right?” Yue asks.

“Yeah. We’re girlfriends.”


End file.
